


The difference and relations between Veela and Ymbryne

by kixxy23



Series: Serial-adopter Harry Potter: The Orphan Syndrigast Wizard [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Animagus and Ymbryne, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Animalistic Behavior, Differences between Peculiars and Wizards, If you can have male Veela fics you can have male Ymbryne ones too, It's been eating at me for a while so I wrote this, Males of either are rare, Peculiars and Wizards, Raven Ymbryne, Serial-adopter Harry Potter, Syndrigast Wizards, These species are related, Ymbryne Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixxy23/pseuds/kixxy23
Summary: How everyone got confused about if Harry was a Veela. Or a Ymbryne, for those who knew of Syndrigasts.A weird history and biology lesson that reveals more than it should.
Series: Serial-adopter Harry Potter: The Orphan Syndrigast Wizard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984139
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The difference and relations between Veela and Ymbryne

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super sick, should be updating my other stories, and super tired of this popping up in my head.

Transfiguration classes could never exist without Hermione asking a question. Especially ones with complicated answers.

"Ma'am? I was reading some older books, and I found a section on something called Syndrigast -or people with two souls. There wasn't much to read and I couldn't find more information past the brief section I read. But, there were mentions of a creature called a Ymbryne -a woman who can turn into a bird and is generally a caretaker of other Syndrigast. What kind of transfiguration is that? And what makes it different from an Animagus transformation? And why aren't Syndrigast considered a Magical like a Werewolf?" It sounded like a textbook question the classes Harry's elementary would have had. It was also interesting. A Syndrigast wasn't ever brought up before. It also appeared as if all the other students in the class were curious too. The Ravenclaws seemed intrigued and even Purebloods and Wizard-raised Halfbloods didn't know about this. Harry had to give it to Hermione, McGonagall seemed stunned by the questions.

"Well, Miss Granger, that isn't a question I would expect. To start, the Syndrigast are people with two souls, but that is not the only reason they are called that. It is a word meaning "peculiar spirit" in the Old 'Peculiar' language. They are often called Peculiars due in part to the nature of their existence. Their second soul physically forms on the bottom of their feet while their first physically forms like normal; in the chest cavity under the sternum, to the right of the average heart. They are a hidden branch of 'crypto-sapien'.

"Crypto-sapien refers to Humans who are not of the Mundane or Muggle; Whether due to birth or transformation." Professor McGonagall started pacing around the classroom, not really looking at one thing in particular. Deep in her head and fishing for her memories. "Wizards are among this classification. As are Werewolves, Vampires, and other human-based creatures. Including Ghouls, Zombies, and Inferni. The Magical World is more than half of the existing Crypto-classification, and Magizoology is a large part of Cryptology. I, myself, do not study these things and only have this much information because of my interests in self-study and traveling the world. This does not mean any of you would be able to do the same, as most of the Mundane's Crypto-classification is in hiding. This is in large part due to Wizards hunting them down for potion ingredients, experimentation, and mass genocide of these people."

Their Professor seemed to gaze into the very souls of her students with how serious she was becoming. Even Hermione's notes slowed with how heavy the topic was becoming; How heavy it already was. Many students were horrified at the thought of hunting other humans.

"Being two-souled didn't automatically mean one was a Syndrigast. Those that were two-souled had been protected on many occasions by mundane. In Greece, many were put into positions of power. In America, before western colonization, the natives considered them sacred beings. Other two-souled of the Crypto-classification were Demi-Gods, Split-beings, Champions of Gods/ Deities/ and Primordials, followers of certain Patrons, or even some Oracles or highly powerful religious figures."

"Demi-Gods exist!?!?" Shouted one of the other students. Harry couldn't really blame them, this was getting into territory outside magical means and yet seemed like very important knowledge they wouldn't have gotten without a one-off question.

"Yes. As do Gods, Spirits, Primordials, and other such beings. But, I digress. I'll be here for days trying to explain those concepts and still miss information. And I have yet to finish answering Miss Granger's questions." There was her smart tone again. Harry was starting to worry for a moment. "Like Wizards, being a Syndrigast is connected to a gene. Unlike ours, however, it's a recessive gene. It will almost always skip one generation, sometimes more than one. Some peculiarities that develop from the Syndrigast have become biological traits in their descendants. Though, there are a few who are born with the gene despite having no relation. Like Wizards, the development occurs in seemingly random individuals.

"Now, the Ymbrynes are generally female and are, in part, related to Veela. Both come from the Harpy, a Demi-human and creature that is considered part of the Crypto-Magical. Both are mainly female, with very few exceptions. Those exceptions generally come from a Syndrigast-Wizard hybrid." From the chorus of confusion, McGonagall took a pause to study how her students reacted. Seeming to come to a decision, she continued with, "I will elaborate to the best of my abilities next class, as I fear I'll run out of time soon. Now, where was I? Oh, yes, so; Unlike the Veela, the Ymbryne can fully avian shapeshift into a bird. To shapeshift is inherently different from transformation; You are not turning into something or changing yourself, you are morphing into another facet of yourself. Animagus forms are a mix of the two. Your animal form is another facet of yourself, and not everyone can manifest one after doing the proper preparation and spellwork. But since it requires outside interference to occur, it's not a fully natural shift. The Ymbrynes are also considered caretakers of other Syndrigasts and will travel far and wide to find young ones to take care of. Due to the growing rarity of new Syndrigasts, they will fight for territory or new Syndrigast. Ymbrynes also have natural Occlumency and Legilimency, with an ability to manipulate memories or erase them. They also have a natural ability to control time, creating a Loop. But, should the Loop contain any of their charges, and it has run a long while, the Loop cannot be taken down for fear the other Syndrigasts will rapidly age. This can lead to types of brain damage. Time Magic will not affect a Ymbryne. Only a Syndrigast can move in and out of a Loop, but only a Ymbryne is unaffected.

"In recent years, before World War 2, a group of adult Syndrigasts tried to perform an experiment to attain immortality without the need for a Loop. Wizards don't know much about it, even I who was able to get it from the horse's mouth. Instead, it emptied the souls of those who were involved. It's said they were internally Looped to before their souls existed. Thus, the Hollowgasts were created, feeding on any living creature in their mindless hunger. Feeding on other Syndrigasts gave them more power and sanity, relatively speaking. However, through continual cannibalism, they can become Wights: A Hollow who looks, and acts, almost human again. Except for their eyes, as they have pure milky colored eyes." She stands in front of the class with her students' undivided attention.

"The reason you cannot find anything on this subject matter is this, the Ministry and the rest of the Magical world wishes these people didn't exist and actively seeks to destroy them. I only know about all this because I became friends with a Clan who thought I was a Syndrigast at first. When they found out what I was, I was sent away -for their safety and mine- and never met any of them again. You currently know more about them than the Ministry.

"On top of that, with the rise in some Wizards being revealed as hybrids or descendants, I'll endeavor to test all of you soon to see if any of you might be as well. I already have my guesses that more than a few of you in this class alone are. Let alone in school. If you are a Syndrigast, I will help in aiding you to proper channels of growth and safety. I will also be informing the other students as well. I've put this off too long and feel this may improve quality of life for many here and the many to come."


End file.
